Monochromic Chains
by xxWolfsRosexx
Summary: "Wanna play a game?" "What kind of game?" The little girl asked. The man's wicked grin grew wider. IggyXOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters and plot. Please look for James Patterson instead. **

* * *

**Prologue**

"Wanna play a game?" The man in a white lab coat smirked evilly. His lenses were reflecting the bright lights hanging above him.

"What kind of game?" A little girl asked. The little girl's hazel eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

_So naïve and innocent. _He thought to himself. The man's grin grew wider. He reached out for the girl's tiny hand. "Come." He told her as he was petting her jet-black wings. He brought her to a new test room. It was so white that it was almost blinding the girl. "Commence phase 1," He commanded his fellow scientists.

"Where are we?" The girl asked. No answer. She tried to ask again, "Where are we?"

The man's lips parted slightly as he says, "This is the game room." His maleficent grin kept its figure on his face. He loved the fact that he could manipulate this girl's mind so easily.

The room started to change and was slowly transforming into a forest. _Tweet, tweet. _Small holographic birds were singing joyfully to the small girl. Trees 15 times as large as the girl stood tall. Flowers of every type were all sleeping on the forest floor.

"WOW! So pretty!" The girl was dancing around while smelling each flower. She raised her arms to catch the sunlight that was peeking through the trees.

"Now, aria. We're going to play a game and you're the head player: an eradicator," The man said.

"Ewadee-alligator?" The girl was confused because she was only 8. She had already trusted these people who had yet to show their evil side.

The man laughed. "Yes. You're job is to kill those two avian humans over there. This is the point of 'The Game'," He pointed to a spot behind her.

Aria looked behind her to see what he was pointing at. Her blue eyes widened as she saw two beings that looked like her. They had the wings and had the faces of a human. They also seemed to look like defects since one had one large wing and a small wing while the other had no arm. She began to tremble. "Why?" Her hands shook at the thought of killing experiments that had endured so many vicious trials.

"Tsk, tsk." The man was shaking his head. "It's to collect data and heighten your skills, but I guess you can't understand yet. We're trying to help you." The girl just stood there motionless. He sighed. "Look over there." He was pointing at two other experiments. One of them was her best friend that was dragged along with Aria to this new School. The other was a cute dog that had been an experimental failure. All of them were cowering in fear.

"If you don't do as we say, then we'll kill all of them. It's your choice. Either kill two and save two or…everyone dies." He still had his evil grin. Aria who used to be an innocent little child grew more mature as she decided what to do.

"I'll do it." Aria was clenching her fists.

"That's a good girl. Start the trial," He told the others. The white coats were disappearing into the scenery. "Now remember, in order to save the two you must kill the other avian humans."

_Whoosh! _The two bird humans flew up into the air and tried to escape their horrible fate. Aria decided to pursue them. She was crying as she flew through the air at an amazing speed. She was wiping away her tears as she cornered the two kids.

_Bam, bam! _Aria was kicking, punching, and biting at the two bird kids. The two of them did the same until a last blow knocked one of them out. The experiment took its last breath as it froze on the dirt. _Pow! _Aria delivered a last punch to the other one which sent him flying over a cliff.

The falling bird kid tried to reach out for Aria's hand, but all she did was stare. "AHHHHHH!" The screams were ringing in her ears.

"Stop. Stop! STOOOPPP!" She was screaming at the world. She gripped onto her ears.

* * *

"STOP!" Aria quickly rose from her bed. She was panting roughly. Her heart was pounding.

_Huff, huff…huff. _She calmed down as she saw her room. "Just a dream." She rubbed her eyes and lowered her head back onto her soft pillow. Aria brushed away the loose brown hairs on her face.

She was finally 14 years old. It was just a few years from that dream, no…her memory, but The Game still dragged on. Aria always scoffed at the scientists' _great _creativity to come up with names. She was glad that she named herself, otherwise they would have named her: Bird, Kid, or Avian. Actually, Avian as a name didn't sound so bad to her.

She was forced to stay with the white coats. She didn't have a choice. Aria was always thinking that she would never be able to survive out of the school alone. She didn't want to kill, but she had to. She wanted to keep her friends alive, but they were gone because of her hesitation in killing another. Her only reason to keep going was to live.

_Beep. _The loudspeaker in her room turned on. "Aria please report to the board room."

_Lousy white coats. Always making me do their dirty work. _She thought to herself.

Airia lifted herself up from her bed. She walked out of her comfort zone and into the white coats' little schemes.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Review please.

The point of view that this story will be written in might become experimental because I am planning for it to alternate between 1st person and 3rd person. And don't worry, romance will appear. =]


	2. Chapter 1 Eradicator's Quarry

**Disclaimer: IDNO Maximum Ride or any of its characters. IDNO stands for "I do not own".**

**A/N: **AU-ish since the school hasn't been destroyed yet.

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Eradicator's Quarry**

_Knock, knock. _Aria knocked on the door softly. "So what's up? Is there a new mission, Mr. Vice?"

A man lifted his head up at the sound of his name. "Yes." Mr. Vice stood up while holding onto a folder that was stuffed with loads of papers. Aria grinned at the folder. _Looks like it'll be a fun one this time_. She thought to herself. Aria's mind had long been corrupted by the scientists at the School.

"Cain, stop sitting in the tree branches. Get back in here," Mr. Vice commanded. He lifted his glasses slightly as Cain was disappearing into the wind.

_Why do cats like to climb up trees? _Aria thought to herself as she was shaking her head.

_Whoosh! _A mysterious looking figure was sitting in the windowsill with his back against the wall. He had short black hair and little black cat ears. His eyes were grey with hints of blue at the edges. He mouth opened up and simply said, "Yo."

"Don't casually sit in a window that's 3 stories high!" Aria scolded him. His fang was showing as he scoffed at her failed attempt.

"So? Couldn't you have fallen 50 stories high before?" He questioned her with a grin.

Heat was pouring into her cheeks. Aria blushed out of embarrassment. "THAT'S DIFFERENT!" She exclaimed.

"Pfft." Aria twitched. "I'm a cat. I can do what I want. Got that?" He little black cat tail was moving side to side as he watched the girl that he found amusing to tease. He was smirking inwardly.

"Ahem." Mr. Vice cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Today's target, or should I say targets, are described in this folder. I don't have time to explain to you since I have other things to do. Look at it when you have the chance."

"Yes, sir." Aria said. "Sure." Cain responded in his usual tone.

Aria picked up the white folder and wondered who's next. She touched the edges of the folder with her thoughts running around in her mind.

"Hey, don't just stare at it. It's our assignment." Cain snatched the folder away and broke Aria's train of thought.

"HEY!" Aria yelled. "I wasn't done yet!" Cain completely ignored her as he flipped through the endless amounts of paper in the folder. _Tap, tap, tap. _Aria was furiously tapping her foot on the ground. She was too anxious to have an ignorant, stubborn cat take away her fun. She suddenly stopped tapping when a huge wicked grin appeared on Cain's face. It was starting to scare her a little.

Cain went to a metal table in the middle of the boardroom and laid out 6 papers. Each of them were high-ranks. High-ranks were those who are the most wanted and are considered very important to the School. This is why Aria always wondered why they needed to _kill _high-ranks and not _capture_ them instead.

Aria read out the names, "Angel. Gazzy. Nudge. Iggy. Fang. And Max…Wait a minute. They were the ones that escaped the School a few months back."

"Looks like we've got tough prey today. And smart too."

"One of them has a major setback: blindness. His name is Iggy. I guess we can target him first." Aria explained.

"Why attack the weak first? It's better to attack the strongest first," Cain complained. He pointed to the paper that had the title in big bold letters: Max.

"Idiot." She told him. "They'll probably all gang up on us if we target their LEADER and their STRONGEST. We'd die in an instance."

"True…But it'll be fun!" A Cheshire-like grin crawled up into his face and showed his little fang.

Aria sighed knowing that she couldn't convince him anymore. "Fine. We leave at 0900 hours."

"Ugh, why so early?" He complained as he was leaning his body against the wall.

"Because we don't know where they are, duh." Aria reached into her pockets and put a piece of paper onto the table. It was a map with several Xs.

"So you've been tracking them huh?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, they seemed…interesting."

Cain laughed at her answer. He knew that this was going to be a challenge and he liked--no--loved challenges.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, little birdie. Get some shut eye." He told her as he leapt out of the window. Aria heard several voices yelling and screaming as the sirens blared throughout the halls. _Why does he always do this? _Aria though to herself. _Oh well, better get some sleep for tomorrow's adventure._

* * *

…_the Next Day at 0900 hours…_

"Did you find them yet?" Cain asked. He was looking up to where Aria was hiding.

"No. You're so impatient." Aria answered. She put down her binoculars to re-inspect the map.

"I could say the same for you." He smirked at his ingenious reply.

"Just put your hat on, people are starting to think you're doing some sort of cosplay." She was glaring at him.

"Fine." He grumbled. He walked uncomfortably towards the tree that Aria hid in. She was chuckling at his penguin-like walk.

"Why don't you try walking around with a tail that's stuck tight in your pants." He said. Cain put on his little black hat as he stared at the furious girl.

"Try having your wings pressing against your back." Aria stated back to him.

"Touché." He said. "But at least your wings are big, while your chest is tiny." Cain teased her.

"S-Shut up!" Aria yelled and at the right time too. Voices started to compile together.

"I want hot dogs Max!" _Max? Could that be __the__ Max? _Aria thought to herself. She didn't need binoculars to look for them they were only 200 feet away from each other. She looked at the oldest girl's face and it matched the picture on the High-Rank files.

"It's them!" Aria exclaimed. She was practically jumping for joy on the inside, but managed to keep cool on the outside.

"Yea, I noticed." Cain answered.

"Can we have ice cream?" A small girl in a cute pink sailor top and red shorts was holding onto a small black dog. "Total wants some too." Her blue eyes were twinkling and transformed into bambi eyes. Max couldn't help but give in to her.

"Looks like you've got competition, Cain." She snickered when it was possible that the dog would chase around Cain.

"It's not funny. Dogs are vicious," he complained.

_Says the guy that likes to kill things. _Aria thought to herself. Aria continued to ponder a little more. _Should we wait 'til nightfall to attack or should we attack when they are alone?_

"I think that we should ambush them in the night." Cain said, almost as if he was reading into her thoughts. Aria jumped up surprised. "What?"

"I agree. For now we should just watch them." Cain nodded his head in reply.

"Yawn. I'm tired," Gazzy's eyes were half-opened.

"Just wait awhile okay? Just until we find a good place to sleep. We don't want another cop yelling at us again." Max said. She was petting the boy's soft, blonde-hair.

A few feet back, the duo were carefully trailing behind them and making sure that they don't make any noise. They took small steps to lessen the noise of their shoes. Snap! Cain accidentally stepped on a twig. Aria gave him a quick look but then hid behind some trees. Cain did the same.

The flock turned around in a fighting stance, well except for Total, to see where the noise came from.

"Must've been a squirrel," Gazzy said. Iggy made a weird face. He didn't hear any animal noises for a while now. He thought that he was going deaf.

"Hey these bundles of trees look like a comfortable place to sleep in." Nudge was pointing upward at the trees that covered the night sky. Each of the bird humans agreed with her and jumped up one by one into the trees.

"Good night everyone," Max announced. Each of them said their own versions of good night from good night to guuhh…because some of them dozed off right away.

"Now's our chance." Aria told Cain. Eagerness was present in her hazel eyes.

"We should wait a little while longer." Cain suggested.

"Fine, I'll leave you here." She said as she dashed off towards the flock.

"Suit yourself." Cain said as he relaxed himself in a tree. He waited patiently for the girl to ask desperately for help.

"Wake up!" Max told everyone as she heard footsteps. Each of them had groggy eyes and looked around for the potential threat. It was a girl running at an incredible speed and was aiming for them.

"Hup." She jumped up into their trees and aimed for the dark haired guy. _Bam! Pow! _She punched and kicked, but some of her hits missed. Some of them were successful and left a small bruise on Fang's face.

Max went over to help Fang. Cain's prediction was starting to come true. Max grabbed unto the intruder and landed one on her face. Aria quickly fell down after the hard blow.

"Ugh." Aria wiped the blood from her mouth away. Max took a hold of the collar of her sleeveless white jacket and pulled her up.

"What do you want from us?" She interrogated. She had serious and mature-looking eyes. It seemed like she has been through a lot, but so did Aria. Aria didn't speak. Max took out some rope that they had picked up earlier and tied up her hands. "We won't let you go until you tell us." No answer.

"Forget it. She won't answer to us." Fang said. Max crossed her arms. "So are we gonna take her with us or just dump her out here?"

"I think we should bring her along. She might have some useful information." Max explained. _Whoosh! _Aria spread out her wings. The flock's eyes widened.

"So she's like us but she's trying to kill us?" Nudge asked.

"Just wanted to spread my wings. I've been keeping them tight against my back all day." She told them.

"Why won't you answer my questions?" Max asked.

"Just cuz I'm your hostage doesn't mean that I have to answer any questions." She smirked at the flock.

Iggy was staring at the girl with widened eyes. He seemed surprised about something and Max started to notice his weird behavior.

"What's wrong Iggy?"

Iggy ignored her questioned and reached out for the tied up girl. He turned to Max and asked, "Does the girl have long hair and is wearing a shirt with a sleeveless jacket on?" The serious faces of the flock turned into shocked ones. They couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Even Aria's mouth was gaping when she knew that he was blind.

"Um…yeah. How did you know that?" Max answered.

"I can see her."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers and future mothers out there!


End file.
